Academy Award
The Academy Awards, widely known as the Oscars, are awards presented annually by the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences (AMPAS) to recognize excellence of professionals in the film industry, including directors, actors, and writers. The Oscars, and the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences itself, were conceived by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer studio boss, Louis B. Mayer. The first Academy Awards ceremony was held on Thursday, 16 May 1929, at the Hotel Roosevelt in Hollywood, California to honor outstanding film achievements of 1927 and 1928. It was hosted by actor Douglas Fairbanks and director William C. DeMille. The formal ceremony at which the awards are presented is regarded as one of the most prominent award ceremonies in the film industry. was nominated for two Academy Awards at the Oscars ceremony for 1968 - Original Score (Jerry Goldsmith) and Costume Design (Morton Haack), but lost respectively to The Lion In Winter (John Barry) and Romeo And Juliet (Danilo Donati). The film did win an Honorary Oscar - for John Chambers for his Special Makeup Design. He was only the second person to receive this honor (after William Tuttle in 1964 for 7 Faces of Dr. Lao) before the Academy decided in 1981 to designate an award category for makeup. Reportedly, Arthur P. Jacobs and Richard D. Zanuck lobbied Academy President Gregory Peck (a former client of Jacobs' publicity agency) for Chambers to be considered for an Oscar.Eric Greene text commentary - Planet of the Apes Blu-Ray Edition Rise of the Planet of the Apes and Dawn of the Planet of the Apes were both nominated for Visual Effects awards. 20th Century Fox attempted to lobby for actor Andy Serkis to be nominated for a Supporting Actor Oscar for both the 2012 and 2015 awards but the attempts were knocked back because motion-capture acting which Serkis used to bring Caesar to life isn't considered by the academy as full live-action acting. Academy Award Winners Very many of the cast and crew of the Planet of the Apes have won Academy Awards for their involvement in other movies. * Leon Shamroy - Color Cinematographer 1942, 1944, 1945, 1963 * John Huston - Director and Adapted Screenplay 1948 * Kim Hunter - Supporting Actress 1951 * Michael Wilson - Adapted Screenplay 1951, 1957 (awarded to Pierre Boulle due to blacklisting, but posthumously corrected 1984) * Paul Dehn - Story 1951 * Walter M. Scott - Color Art Director 1953, 1956, 1963, 1966; Black & White Art Director 1959; Art Director 1969 * Milton R. Krasner - Color Cinematographer 1954 * Pierre Boulle - Adapted Screenplay 1957 (awarded to original novelist even though he did not write the English-language adaptation; Michael Wilson denied award for political reasons) * Charlton Heston - Actor 1959 * Stuart A. Reiss - Black & White Art Director 1959; Color Art Director 1966 * Jack Martin Smith - Color Art Director 1963, 1966; Art Director 1969 * Emil Kosa Jr - Special Effects 1963 * Art Cruickshank - Special Visual Effects 1966 * L.B. Abbott - Special Visual Effects 1967, 1970, 1972, 1976 * John Chambers - Makeup (Honorary) 1968 (Planet of the Apes) * Franklin J. Schaffner - Director 1970 * Edward G. Robinson - Actor (Honorary) 1972 * Leonard Rosenman - Original Song Score and Adaptation 1975, 1976 * Jerry Goldsmith - Original Score 1976 * Rick Baker - Makeup 1981, 1987, 1994, 1996, 1997, 2000, 2010 * Stan Winston - Visual Effects 1986, 1991, 1993; 'Makeup' 1991 * Oliver Stone - Director 1986, 1989 * James Cameron - Director 1997 * Andrew Lesnie - Cinematographer 2001 * Colleen Atwood - Costume Design 2002, 2005, 2010 * Peter Jackson - Director 2003 * Blake Edwards - Writing, Directing and Producing (Honorary) 2003 * Joe Letteri - Visual Effects 2009 * Barney Burman - Makeup 2009 * Michael Giacchino - Original Score 2009 Academy Award Nominees Excluding those nominees who won awards listed above. * Leon Shamroy - Cinematographer 1938; Black & White Cinematographer 1942, 1949; Color Cinematographer 1940, 1951, 1952, 1953, 1954, 1955, 1956, 1958, 1959, 1963, 1965 * John Huston - Original Screenplay 1940, 1941; Adapted Screenplay 1950, 1957, 1975; Director 1950, 1951, 1952, 1985; Supporting Actor 1963 * Milton R. Krasner - Color Cinematographer 1942, 1963; Black & White Cinematographer 1950, 1963, 1964; Cinematographer 1957 * Lew Ayres - Actor 1948 * John Ireland - Supporting Actor 1949 * James Whitmore - Supporting Actor 1949; Actor 1975 * Jack Martin Smith - Black & White Art Director 1949, 1956; Color Art Director 1964, 1965; Art Director 1967, 1970 * Walter M. Scott - Black & White Art Director 1950, 1952, 1956; Color Art Director 1951, 1954, 1955 (twice), 1959, 1964, 1965, 1966; Art Director 1958, 1967, 1968, 1970 * Michael Wilson - Adapted Screenplay 1952, 1956, 1962 * Sal Mineo - Supporting Actor 1955, 1960 * Don Murray - Supporting Actor 1956 * Stuart A. Reiss - Black & White Art Director 1956; Color Art Director 1964; Art Director 1967 * L.B. Abbott - Visual Effects 1959 * Earle Hagen - Original Musical Picture Score 1960 * J. Lee Thompson - Director 1961 * Victor Buono - Supporting Actor 1962 * Jerry Goldsmith - Original Music Score 1962, 1965, 1966, 1968 (Planet of the Apes), 1970, 1974, 1978, 1979, 1982, 1983, 1986, 1992; Original Dramatic Score 1973, 1975, 1997; Musical or Comedy Score 1998 * Morton Haack - Color Costume Design 1964; Costume Design 1968 (Planet of the Apes), 1971 * William Creber - Color Art Director 1965; Art Director 1972, 1974 * Norman Rockett - Color Art Director 1965; Art Director 1970 * Marjorie Fowler - Film Editing 1967 * Lalo Schifrin - Original Music Score 1967, 1968, 1976, 1979; Original Song Score or Adaptation 1983 * Sondra Locke - Supporting Actress 1968 * Paul Williams - Original Song Score and Adaptation 1974, 1976, 1979 * Paul Dehn - Adapted Screenplay 1974 * Bruce Surtees - Cinematographer 1974 * Oliver Stone - Adapted Screenplay 1978, 1989, 1991; Original Screenplay 1986, 1995; Director 1991 * Art Cruickshank - Visual Effects 1979 * Stan Winston - Makeup 1981, 1990, 1992; Visual Effects 1987, 1997, 2001 * Blake Edwards - Adapted Screenplay 1982 * John Lithgow - Supporting Actor 1982, 1983 * Leonard Rosenman - Original Music Score 1983, 1986 * Rick Baker - Makeup 1984, 1988, 1999, 2007, 2010 * Ken Chase - Makeup 1985 * Tom Burman - Makeup 1988 * Dan Striepeke - Makeup 1994, 1998 * Colleen Atwood - Costume Design 1994, 1998, 1999, 2004, 2007, 2009, 2012, 2014 * Peter Jackson - Original Screenplay 1994; Adapted Screenplay 2001, 2003; Director 2001 * William Broyles Jr. - Adapted Screenplay 1995 * Tim Roth - Supporting Actor 1995 * Patrick Doyle - Dramatic Score 1995, 1996 * Helena Bonham Carter - Actress 1997; Supporting Actress 2010 * Michael Clarke Duncan - Supporting Actor 1999 * Danny Elfman - Original Music Score 2003, 2008 * Paul Giamatti - Supporting Actor 2005 * Jackie Earle Haley - Supporting Actor 2006 * Mark Wahlberg - Supporting Actor 2006 * Michael Giacchino - Original Score 2007 * James Cameron - Director 2009 * James Franco - Actor 2010 * Gary Oldman - Actor 2011 * Joe Letteri, Dan Lemmon, R. Christopher White, Daniel Barrett - Visual Effects 2011 (Rise of the Planet of the Apes) * Joe Letteri - Visual Effects 2012, 2013 * Joe Letteri, Dan Lemmon, Daniel Barrett, Erik Winquist - Visual Effects 2014 (Dawn of the Planet of the Apes) References Category:Database